


Tri-Coloured Bouquets

by Icelilly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes he was a little scary, Estonia would always tell him. But exterior appearances never matched the interior decorating, so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tri-Coloured Bouquets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ducere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ducere).



> I think my goal for 2014 will be to finish as many old fics as I possibly can, no matter how bad or silly the plot is. This one I think I started a year ago. Nothing big, just a little ficlet. I’m pretty sure this was an unfinished gift for Ducere because I remember chatting with her one time and I think she said she shipped Sweden/Lithuania.
> 
> Liet’s birthday is next month so I think it’s pretty fitting for me to post this now. C: Still need lots of practice with Sweden’s crazy accent. Apologies for any missed errors. I’ll fix them in the morning when I’m more awake.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

Putting away the last of his cleaning supplies, Lithuania stretched himself to rid of his aches. Though he had the body of a young man he sure didn’t feel like one. Today was an important celebration for him, 96 years of independence from Russia. Poland, along with Hungary and Ukraine, had stopped by the night before to visit and the four of them had spent the night catching up, sharing gifts, and drinking. Though the three countries had promised themselves to keep their drinking to a minimum, by the time the clock had struck midnight, the alcohol was still flowing and the volume of chatter and laughter had gotten louder. Lithuania was the only one that was still remotely sober.  
  
His guests stayed the night and left early in the morning (albeit with massive hangovers) while he got himself ready to attend the big speeches and ceremonies. His boss had expected him to be there at 10 o'clock sharp. Once those were over, he quickly returned home to finish some last-minute cleaning after last night’s party. Estonia and Latvia would be stopping by later and the three of them were planning on going to dinner and taking part in the festivities. It wouldn’t be long now before they were arriving. He had finished in record time and still had some to spare.

With his extra free time, Lithuania decided to relax in his living room, reading his copy of “ _Silva Rerum_ ” for the tenth time. Collapsing into his small beige-coloured couch (the same that Poland always called tacky and tasteless), he opened the book to where he last left off, carefully placing the black and white diamond patterned bookmark on the wooden coffee table. Lithuania had barely made it a sentence in when the sounds of the doorbell rang throughout the room. He placed the bookmark back inside and left the book on the table when he left to check on the door. When he opened, his green eyes met with bright piercing eyes mixed with blue and green. The glare left him shaking slightly in his slippers.

“S-Sweden!” he shirked. Realizing what he had done, he tried to relax and make his guest feel more welcomed.

“Haha… s-sorry about that. I just wasn’t expecting anyone.” he laughs. Soon after, Sweden pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, assorted in colours of yellow, green, and red, the colours of his cherished flag.

“S’for ya,” he said, “Grattis på födelsedagen.”

Lithuania was without words as he stood there dumbfounded. He was shocked but extremely grateful for the man’s thoughtfulness. Lithuania didn’t know Sweden that well. They had fought in the past. Sweden was an empire in those days. But he didn’t know the nation personally. They always crossed paths during meetings and Lithuania had always found him to be intimidating.

But Estonia would said otherwise.

Yes he was a little scary, Estonia would always tell him. But exterior appearances never matched the interior decorating, so to speak. Estonia was closest to the Nordics. He’d spend countless hours with Finland and Denmark at the bars and Sweden always seemed to pop up in their discussions. Sweden was shy and embarrassed easily. He liked domestic hobbies and had a knack for picking out cute things. But most importantly, he was a fighter and fiercely protective. Having been at war with him before, Lithuania knew of the latter but not the former. He simply couldn't see a man like him  But he looked down at the bouquet. The flowers were carefully placed in certain spots. Nothing was out of place.

“Did you do put this together yourself? It’s beautifully arranged.”

Sweden merely let out a grunt-like sound. He’ll take that as a “yes.” But Lithuania looked closer at the man’s body language. His hands, though gloved, were in his pockets and he appeared more reserved than before. His cheeks are visibly red but he figured that was due to the cold weather. Than he finally spoke, “Estonia said they’re yer favourite. But the owner didn’t put ‘em right. So I fixed it myself.”

With a warm feeling in his chest, he smiled at the taller man and thanks him generously. But Sweden doesn’t stay for long and announces his intent on leaving, “’ll take my leave. I’m sure you have other plans.”

“Wait!” Lithuania calls out. Sweden stops in his tracks and faces the other man, “Estonia and Latvia are stopping by soon. We’re going to take part in some of the festivities and we’re going for dinner afterwards. You’ve come all this way from Stockholm. Won’t you come and join us?”

“I don‘t wanna intrude…”

“You‘re not intruding. I want you to be there. Let me show you everything that Vilnius has to offer. What do you say?”

Lithuania isn’t sure what kind of expression Sweden is sporting. It’s not quite a smile but it’s far from a frown. But he does know for sure, that he’ll have a third guest joining him tonight.

_“I think I see what you see Estonia. I think I get it now.”_


End file.
